1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle control device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle control device with at least one operating member for controlling an electrical device in which the amount of movement (stroke) of the operating member determines the operation that is to be performed.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. In particular, control devices for braking and/or shifting have been extensively redesigned in recent years.
In the past, bicycle shifters were mechanically operated devices that were sometimes located near the brake levers of the bicycle. Thus, an operating force was typically applied by one of the rider's fingers to operate a shift control lever, which in turn transmitted the operating force to the drive component of a bicycle shifting mechanism by a cable that was fixed at one end to the control lever. More recently, electrical switches have been used instead of mechanical control levers in order to operate the bicycle shifting mechanism. Three examples of electrical shift control devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,730, U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,580 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,078 (all assigned to Shimano, Inc.). These patents disclose one or more electrical switches that are coupled to the bracket body. Another example of this type of electrical shift control device is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0223840 (assigned to Shimano, Inc.). In this publication, an electrical switch is mounted to the brake lever.